


Just Because You Say, Doesn't Mean I Do

by Galaxy_Grrrl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Grrrl/pseuds/Galaxy_Grrrl
Summary: Jack made Gabe pee because he didn't want to go and now they have a mess to clean up.





	Just Because You Say, Doesn't Mean I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, this was converted from a rp.

Jack and Gabriel were the two commanders of Overwatch. They got along better than anyone else knew– so of course, when Jack noticed Gabe needed to pee he teased him to just go since it was lunch break anyway. But, Gabe had only rolled his eyes. Not giving to Jack’s teasing, musing about the fact that he wasn’t a little kid. That he could decide when he wanted to go. Jack chuckled “Well, you’re squirming, so why don’t you?”.

“Because, i don’t have to go that bad anyways,” Gabe tried to shrug Jack off a little, Liar. “I can wait”.“If you’re squirming you need to go bad. If you don’t you hold it in– don’t act like I haven’t known you for years, Gabriel.” Gabe dramatically groaned “And the whole world is going to end if i don’t?” He joked, looking back at Jack. Having had to close his eyes when he fake groaned.

He chuckled. “Do you wanna piss yourself?”. “No, I’m just saying that i can hold it like a grown man I am” Gabe playfully huffed. “A grown man doesn’t hold it in until he pissed himself, he has to go when he has to go and he needs to accept that.” Jack booped his nose. Gabe rolled his eyes once again “And a grown man can also choose when he decides to go”

“Which often includes wanting to go NOT in his pants”

“Did i say i was going to wet myself? Nope”

“You’re squirming, Gabe.”

“That doesn’t mean anything.”

“Does it?”

“No.”

“Then you won’t mind if I do this?” He pushed down near his bladder. Gabe gasped out in surprise and closed his eyes. Tensing up and trying to ignore his bladder, which had now become difficult. Jack quickly stopped.

“Sooo?”

Gabe quickly regulated his breathing before answering “Not when you fucking do that”

“You need to go Gabe, you can’t go when you work.” Gabe groaned “I never said i didn’t need to go, just not as badly. And don’t you dare use what you did, that’s bullshit” Jack only grinned and pat his bladder. Gabe immediately tensed up, failing at trying not to react. He knew that there was no way he was getting out of this without going.

“Goo…”

Gabe finally gave in “Fiine”. He got up, which he had to pause for a second to get control and not piss himself right then and there, and began to walk to the exit of the room. Jack helping him with a mischievous grin.

“I don’t like the look on your face, are you planning something?” Gabe gruffed out, still stiffly walking. Jack chuckled. “Just somewhat realizing what I did, but i think you’ll be fine Gabi” Gabe shook his head, sighing in exasperation. “You better hope so.” He joked. Jack laughed and noogied him and let him go on his own.

Gabe smiled and left the room, sometimes using the hallway’s walls for support when his bladder throbbed too much. Which did make Jack worry a little since he needed support…

Gabe managed to make it to the bathroom door with only a couple of spurts, but, after that. He had just waited to long. He made it in, but had wet himself not even past the sink.

Jack waited…

Gabe really didn’t want to go back and face Jack, after he had told him he could make it. But he forced himself, knowing it would get himself nowhere just standing there. Jack perked, noticing his pants. “Oh, shit Gabe– I-I’m sorry..”.  
“It’s, alright” Gabe sighed, but then a devious grin came onto his face. He ran up to Jack and pulled him close into a ‘hug’. Making sure his own touched the blonde male’s pants.  
He squeaked and quickly got off, chuckling, “Gabi, noo!!”.  
“Thats payback, carbón”


End file.
